


My Door Is Always Open

by venjolras



Series: Voyeurism and Warthogs [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after Sarge's proposal, he finally goes to talk to Donut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Door Is Always Open

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'd write a sequel. I really need to make these longer.

It had been weeks since Donut had caught Sarge, and he still hadn't received a reply to his note. He had expected to have gotten something within the next few hours, maybe even a couple days, but once the first week was over he wondered if he had been to quick to assume that Donut wanted him as much as he wanted Donut.

Sarge paced in his room, muttering to himself. Clearly, Donut didn't want to reciprocate. Sarge stopped moving and sighed deeply.

"Serves me right for lustin' after him. I was bound to scare him off," he growled, raising his hand to rub his neck.

"Sarge?"

Sarge whipped his head around and stared at his door, which he had left open; he always kept up hope that Donut would show up. Simmons was paused mid-step, staring wide-eyed at him.

"What is it, Simmons?" he said, his voice rough to cover his fear. Simmons looked him over with a nervous glance.

"Did you say something, sir? I thought I heard you say something."

Sarge sneered and waved his hand dismissively.

"I-It was nothing, Simmons. As you were."

Simmons seemed to hesitate, looked as though he was about to speak again, and then shrugged and kept going.

Sarge walked over to his sink and turned it on to splash some cool water on his face. He couldn't bear the silence anymore. He had to go talk to Donut, if only to get closure. He rushed out of his room and let himself into Donut's room, hesitating.

Maybe he should just leave a note. Sarge walked over to a table and looked for a pen and paper when he heard the shower start up in Donut's bathroom. He jumped, surprised by the sound, and abandoned his search for supplies.

Donut's bathroom door was open, as he obviously didn't suspect someone to just walk into his room.

Sarge walked over to Donut's bed, finding that he could see the mirror across from the shower from his position. He saw Donut stepping into the shower, but Sarge's view was too high to see below his waist.

He settled against the doorframe, enough so that he'd still be hidden if Donut looked at the door, and questioned whether or not to keep watching.

He saw Donut reach for a bottle and pour a bit of liquid into his hand, but instead of reaching up to put it in his hair, he moved his hands down out of view. Sarge arched his neck, trying to see what was going on. It didn't take him long before he understood that Donut was stroking himself.

His breath caught in his chest, and he felt his hand reach out to hold the wall in support. Donut turned, mirroring Sarge’s actions by pressing his hand to the wall to keep himself up.

Sarge darted his tongue out and felt a blush spread across his cheeks. His cock began to harden in his armor, and his eyes traveled down the curve of Donut’s back. He wished he could see Donut’s cock and get a full visual of how he touched himself- an image he would love to keep for later.

Donut’s spine arched as he moaned, a sound almost drowned out by the shower’s spray. Sarge gasped, quickly covering his mouth afterwards and staring at the mirror. Donut hadn't seemed to hear, lost in his thoughts. Sarge wondered what, or who, he was thinking about.

Sarge watched as Donut’s other arm reached behind himself, and slowly press closer into his back. Sarge strained to hear the low groan that rumbled out of Donut’s throat. He felt a whine threaten to escape and forced it back, wishing he could make himself known- wishing he could go in there and fuck Donut open himself.

Donut's moans were getting louder, more desperate now. Sarge ground his teeth, shifting his legs and wishing his erection would subside just a bit; it was getting to the point of being painful.

Donut propped his upper arm against the shower wall, leaning his head on it as he continued to finger himself. He bucked his hips, water streaming over the taut muscles of his back and shoulders. Sarge wet his lips again, imagining himself dragging his tongue over his neck, pressing himself up against Donut's back and running his hand over his cock and ass. He wanted more than anything to hear Donut moan out his name- to scream it out as he was coming.

"Fuck... More, sir...," Donut groaned, his arm flexing as his hips jerked wildly back onto his fingers. He seemed to be completely out of it, lost in his fantasy.

Sarge gripped the door frame and held his breath. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't unrequited. He strained to listen for more.

Donut's fist pounded against the tile, a breath hissing out between his teeth. Sarge's curiosity got the better of him and he peered around the corner. Donut's finger were deep inside him, the tendons of his hand moving and his hips rolling against them. Sarge widened his eyes, watching as Donut curled his fingers and moaned, rasping and desperate.

"Sarge, yes...," Donut breathed, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in slowly. Sarge felt a moan threatening to escape- so Donut really wanted him too. He looked over the lower half of Donut's body, the part that had been blocked by the limit of the mirror.

He bit his lip, his eyes roaming over Donut's ass and thighs, his muscles tensed and tight. Sarge moved back into the other room and leaned against the wall heavily. He had to see that again, he would go crazy if he didn't.

The image of Donut's fingers inside of him was almost enough to push Sarge to orgasm, and he shivered against the wall. Donut was continuously gasping and groaning, hissing our Sarge's name in shorter intervals as he approached his own climax. Sarge didn't want to close his eyes and lose the sight he could see in the mirror, but his eyelids fluttered closed as his mind created the image of Donut in his bed- or against the wall, or on the floor, or in the shower again- moaning Sarge's name like he was now while Sarge fucked him.

Sarge felt his breath get caught in his throat, a choked garbled noise making its way out. Fucking Donut- it had been something he had only ever dreamed of doing, but now it looked as though it could actually happen.

There was a short cry as Donut came, and Sarge jumped and quickly headed for the exit. He knew he wasn't ready to see Donut yet. He returned to his room and hurriedly took off his armor, tossing the pieces aside and standing only in his jumpsuit.

He got on his bed and lied back, unzipping his suit as he brought back the images he had seen. He leaned his head back in his pillow and pulled his cock out of his boxers, still achingly hard. He dragged his thumb over the tip and started to stroke quickly, already close enough that it didn't take long before his orgasm hit him. He arched up as he came, gasping for breath at the force of it. Sarge lied there for a moment, surprised.

There was a shuffling noise near his door, and he shot up into a sitting position. He zipped up his jumpsuit and opened the door.  
No one was there, but there was a small note tapped to the wall beside the door frame. His cheeks flushed as he read it:

Hope you enjoyed the show, sir.


End file.
